


drops of jupiter

by uwuxuxi



Series: deer queers [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Spit As Lube, Square: Make A Wish, kind of. it's magic spit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: “Are you busy?” Johnny asks, leaning his arms on the windowsill while Sicheng moves throughout the kitchen. They don’t seem to be brewing anything and there are no spell jars out, but it can’t hurt to ask. He doesn’t want to disturb Sicheng even if he wants to spend time with them.“Are you trying to make me busy?” Sicheng asks coyly as they open a cabinet. Johnny watches, antlers leaning against the frame of the window, as they stack jars in the cabinet. Each has a neat little label that he can’t read but they look nice as they settle down against each other.“Maybe. Are you willing to be busy with me?”Sicheng levels him with a look as they close the cabinet with a firm click. “Is that innuendo from the Great Stag of the Eastern Wood?”Johnny smiles at Sicheng, all sugar and warmth as a warm breeze blows in from the east. “Only if you want it to be, butterfly. Can you get away?”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: deer queers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	drops of jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> DEER QUEERS PART THREE
> 
> this one goes out VERY specifically to al, iris, and sharks. like. very very specifically. all of my johnwins are for al but like. wiggles fingers. this one's for y'all.
> 
> title from drops of jupiter by train no i don't have an excuse okay

“Are you busy?” Johnny asks, leaning his arms on the windowsill while Sicheng moves throughout the kitchen. They don’t seem to be brewing anything and there are no spell jars out, but it can’t hurt to ask. He doesn’t want to disturb Sicheng even if he wants to spend time with them. 

“Are you trying to make me busy?” Sicheng asks coyly as they open a cabinet. Johnny watches, antlers leaning against the frame of the window, as they stack jars in the cabinet. Each has a neat little label that he can’t read but they look nice as they settle down against each other. 

“Maybe. Are you willing to be busy with me?”

Sicheng levels him with a look as they close the cabinet with a firm click. “Is that innuendo from the Great Stag of the Eastern Wood?”

Johnny smiles at Sicheng, all sugar and warmth as a warm breeze blows in from the east. “Only if you want it to be, butterfly. Can you get away?”

Butterfly is  _ such _ a stupid little name, one Sicheng gained after a monarch landed soft and sweet on their nose while laying with Johnny in the front yard, but they like it and Johnny  _ knows _ that they’re weak for it. “Yes, I can get away.” Sicheng turns, resting their hands on the inside of the window sill and leaning until their nose was just a hair away from Johnny’s own. “But you should ask nicely.”

Johnny takes a deep breath and Sicheng is impressed with his resolve to not surge forward and take their lips with his own even as they see his shoulders tense. It's an incredible feeling, knowing that you’re wanted by a creature who could stomp and crack the earth if he so willed, and Sicheng can get drunk on it faster than on honey wine. “Please come with me to the lake,” Sicheng feels Johnny’s lips move and they grip the sill a little tighter, “and I will worship you the way you deserve.”

What a tempting little thought that is.

Sicheng leans in to kiss Johnny slowly as a reward for his good behavior, their fingers sliding through his pretty blond hair before they pull away. Johnny chases his lips and Sicheng smiles, tugging sweetly on his hair. “Down. Tennie! I’m going out with Johnny!”

“Gross, boys!” Ten calls from the living room like Sicheng doesn’t know that he is astride Kun's lap and taking a break from kissing him senseless to yell back at Sicheng. “Bring them home safely, Johnny!”

“I am  _ offended  _ that you think I would do anything else,” Johnny calls back before stepping back from the window so Sicheng can climb out of it. “Have fun with Kun!”

“I’ll mount your antlers on the  _ mantle! _ ” Ten shoots back, the threat not as playful as it could be. Johnny winces in preparation for the following blow.

Sicheng stops on the window sill, hunched over to fit through the window with their left leg hanging down. “And I’ll sacrifice you to the elder forest gods, Chittaphon, don’t fucking threaten him again. Kun rather likes your heart and I  _ really _ don’t want to file that paperwork.” A different forest blessing runs through Sicheng’s veins and makes them just as wild as Johnny. It’s a wonder to witness it thrum through their rose red aura as they slip into Johnny’s arms instead of jumping down to the ground. “Also, don’t fuck on Victoria’s couch.”

Johnny lingers by the window long enough to hear ten call a soft apology as Kun scolds him but doesn’t care to listen to the rest when Sicheng is well on their way down the drive, floating a mere inch above the gravel so they don’t hurt their feet. 

Johnny learned a long time ago that a child of love magic never needed to touch the ground. They choose to and only for very certain circumstances.

“You know he was just playing,” Johnny says after he catches up with Sicheng, taking their hand and gently tugging them away from the drive. They touch down onto the grass with a sigh.

“Playing should not involve real threats. He knows I don't like it when he jokes like that.” Sicheng’s lips are pursed into a small pout as they link their fingers with Johnny’s and follow his lead into the eastern woods. Roses and peonies grow there now, and Johnny brushes his fingers lightly over a bush as they pass. 

Johnny considers that and turns his head to the near-barren Western Woods. Real threats  _ do _ exist there, right within reach on the other side of the coven house, and he understands Sicheng’s ire. “He apologized?”

Sicheng doesn’t smile. “Good.” A beat passes and they shift closer to Johnny to rest their head against his shoulder. “Where are we going?”

“Starfall Lake.”

“All these lovely names,” Sicheng hums and brings Johnny’s hand up to his lips to kiss the tips of his fingers. There is long cracked polish on Johnny’s nails and he can tell by the look in their eyes that Sicheng will repaint them when they return to the coven house. “Did a star truly fall there?”

“So the legend says,” Johnny laughs and brushes his index finger lightly against Sicheng’s lips. “It is said that several hundred great stags before me, a star fell straight off of the curve of the moon and created a crater in the center of the Eastern Wood. Without their friends to comfort them, they sobbed for days until they sat upon a rock in the center of the lake they’d cried for themself.”

Sicheng frowns, nipping at Johnny’s finger. “That’s  _ sad, _ Johnny.”

“I’m not done!” he protests but doesn’t pull his finger from Sicheng’s biting range. “One day, one of my ancestors happened across the lake and the lonely star in the center of it with their glow nearly diminished entirely. He offered them a family, a new sense of belonging and most importantly, hope. It is said that he heard their cries from miles away and traveled day and night to find them, even after they went silent. He heard them in his mind.”

Sicheng stops and after a moment starts to float again. It's a clear sign that they’re thinking, and Johnny bites his tongue as they release his hand to curl their fingers around one of the branches of his antlers instead. “Like Renjun and Sungchan. Renjun told me that he’d heard Sungchan’s voice for months before they met.”

Johnny smiles wide. “Sungchan told me the same. It is the earliest tales of soul binding we have.”

“And fallen stars are the first witches. No  _ wonder _ you weren’t terribly surprised when you came to find Renjun. We have no such tale, not with a Great Stag, at least,” Sicheng adds after a moment of thought. “I would ask you if you think they are reincarnated but…”

“Renjun is the first of his kind magically, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t here before,” Johnny points out with a slight tilt of his head towards Sicheng. “Besides, is chaos not the very thing the universe is made out of? Is he not stardust incarnate?” Sicheng is glowing with pride and Johnny can’t help but chuckle softly as he leads their way through the woods. “Exactly. perhaps they are the same. They don’t have to be what they are now.” 

“The Great Stag _ is _ wise,” Sicheng coos, fingers lightly tracing over the soft velvet of Johnny’s antlers. “ I almost thought that you didn’t fit the bill in that particular category.”

“You are so  _ cruel _ to me.”

“Maybe I wouldn't be if you didn’t like it so much,” Sicheng laughs before gasping as they break through the trees to Starfall Lake.

The grass on the banks of the river sparkles with centuries’ old stardust and at the center of the lavender tinted depths stands a tree taller than any Sicheng has ever seen, with trinkets dangling on strings from all of its branches.

“What are those?” Sicheng asks softly, lowering themself back down to the earth to walk on the star-covered ground. A faint tinkling follows every step and Johnny drinks their awe in like water. “It looks like a wishing tree…”

“It is.” Johnny stands behind them and rests his hands lightly on their waist, chin tucked against the top of their head. “Lovers of all ages swim together to the center of the lake to tie their gifts to the tree and make a wish for health, happiness, and long unions.” Sicheng reaches up to curl their fingers around his antlers again but Johnny doesn’t swallow the soft sigh this time. Their magic is humming around him and Johnny simply closes his eyes in order to bask in it. “Can you think of a better place?”

There is a tiny shake of Sicheng’s head. “Is that why you brought me here?” they ask softly, voice barely reaching Johnny’s ears without the help of an ever thoughtful breeze. “To make a wish towards a long and happy union?”

“If you will have me for that long.” Johnny is trying to be playful, he really is, but he can tell that his insecurity is creeping out of his tone. Sicheng  _ knows _ him, after all. There’s no need to hide how nervous he is. Or, maybe there is. Sicheng, as well as Johnny may know them, is nearly unreadable.

Sicheng clicks their tongue, letting go of Johnny’s antlers and turning around in the same elegant motion and a delicate chiming of the stars beneath their bare feet. “I will have you for however long the universe allows and after that. I will have you in this universe, the next, and however many my little brother sees beyond the horizon.”

“That sounds like forever.” Johnny is breathless but he’s beaming as Sicheng takes his hands in their own.

“Because it  _ is _ forever, my love.”

When Sicheng kisses Johnny as stars sparkle in the sky above their heads, Johnny can’t find it within himself to think about forever. He can only think about right this moment, Sicheng’s hands in his and lips on his, and how everything he’s ever wanted is standing before him and promising eternity in the place most sacred to his people.

When Sicheng slips out of their clothes and steps into the lake, their heart-shaped rose quartz necklace wrapped around their hand, Johnny leaves his sweatshirt and jeans in a pile with their jumpsuit and slips into the water after them. It’s warmer than they both expect but Sicheng still doesn’t mind when Johnny’s strong arms sweep them up and pull them in. They turn in his arms, hook the cord around one of Johnny’s antlers, and kiss him slowly, wet fingers leaving light trails over his cheeks as Johnny tightens his arms around their waist. It’s easy to melt into one another like this, warm lavender waters lapping gently at their skin and as another spray of stars above their heads lights up the late night sky, Sicheng remembers a time they fell and made a wish for comfort.

They remember crying until great antlers rose across the horizon, until a beautiful golden stag shifted into a man and offered them forever. They do not remember those names but they don’t need to because all that Sicheng needs to know is that they aren’t a star anymore but they do still have a Great Stag that will give them the world should they need it from him.

“Youngho,” Sicheng gasps softly, pressing their foreheads together as Johnny’s hands slide up their slick back to hold them closer. “ _ Youngho _ .”

“I’m here,” Johnny whispers in between soft kisses, their noses brushing together for a moment before Sicheng’s back brushes against stray lichen floating off of the island. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

Sicheng never doubted that.

They wrap their legs and arms around Johnny and cling to him as he pulls them out of the lake and onto the glittering island reflecting the stars still in the sky. The rose quartz dangling from Johnny’s antler is lovely and Sicheng will miss it when they secure it to the tree as an eternal promise to each other. 

They don’t need one, Sicheng doesn’t think as Johnny presses open-mouth kisses over their jaw, down their throat to a small scar over their heart. They will always have eternity no matter what names they carry nor how broad and tall the great stag’s antlers may be. This, Sicheng knows, is important to Johnny. This is his culture  _ and _ his past and Sicheng is happy to pledge their life to Johnny’s own. 

“Youngho,” Sicheng gasps and grips Johnny’s antlers to keep his lips from wrapping around his nipple. Their grip rips a loud moan from him and Sicheng is happy to stroke their long fingers over the soft velvet of his antlers to keep pulling the lovely sounds from his lover’s lips. “We have  _ time _ …”

“But what if I don’t want to take my time?” Johnny breathes into Sicheng’s sternum before he licks the lake water from their skin. The water tastes like rose water and Sicheng tastes like heaven and Johnny will not be blamed for losing himself in the firm expanse of their chest and stomach. “What if I want to lavish you in all of my attention for as long as I can?” Johnny captures Sicheng’s lips in a slow kiss to swallow their moan as Sicheng’s back falls into a bed of moon flowers. “Will you let me?”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Sicheng breathes against Johnny’s lips and wraps their legs around his hips to pull him in closer, their head tipping back in a moan as their cocks slide together. “Johnny, if you don’t fucking…”

“Shh.” Sicheng digs their heel into his ass as he laughs at them, pressing soft kisses over Sicheng’s cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Conjuring is one of the easiest things that Sicheng can do as a love witch and they pull Johnny’s hand to their lips, their tongue sliding over his long fingers and coating them in shining pink magic. It’s not quite lube Sicheng knows that it feels better than anything else, their eyes rolling back as Johnny traces his index finger in a slow circle over their dry entrance. The touch tingles and Sicheng arches off of the delicate moon flowers against their back with a low moan, leg rising up on Johnny’s hip.

They feel like they’re floating as Johnny’s finger fucks into them in shallow, teasing thrusts. It’s not nearly what Sicheng wants from him, it’s not Johnny’s cock or more of his fingers, or his  _ cock _ , but it feels so good all the same. Perhaps it’s just because it’s Johnny, who knows them inside and out. Johnny, who waited for them to be ready for everything that he was. Johnny, who looks at Sicheng like they are the most glorious thing in the universe and not just a small love witch from a grand coven.

Sicheng moans Johnny’s name to the stars as two of his fingers spread them open for him. they slide their palms over his great antlers, the velvet tickling their skin as Johnny’s deep moans vibrate over their heart. His tongue flicks lightly against Sicheng’s nipple again and it sends Sicheng quaking where they’re caught between Johnny’s bulk and the flowerbed beneath them. “Youngho, if you don’t fuck me right now, I think I might just die.”

Sicheng thinks that Johnny puffs out a playful “dramatic” before he pulls his fingers from them and lifts their hips up, his tongue dragging over their throat before the fat head of his cock pressed against their entrance. Sicheng has only a moment to breathe before their eyes roll back and they’re clawing red lines down Johnny’s back as he rocks his hips into them slowly. The stretch of Johnny’s cock is delicious and for a moment, Sicheng feels as if they’re among the stars again.

“Are you with me?” Johnny whispers into their ear, his lips trailing soft kisses over the line of their jaw.

“Don’t stop.” Sicheng gasps out, their fingers curled around the nape of Johnny’s neck while their hips roll down into Johnny’s. Johnny fucks their next moan right out of them and Sicheng can barely gather enough of themself to moan their ecstasy into the stars.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Sicheng loses all track of time as they move in time with Johnny, one of their hands slipping down from his antlers to stroke lightly over his cheek while Johnny kisses them breathless. It is nearly impossible for Sicheng to tell where they end and Johnny begins as their magic expands into a bubble to close them away from the rest of the world. Magic means little more than a way to keep them together in this moment because all Sicheng can think about is Johnny. JohnnyJohnny _ Johnny _ and they are drunk on the way that every part of him fits in every part of Sicheng’s own existence. The space that exists between them is a delicate one, easy to ignore, and Sicheng forgets about it entirely as Johnny’s fingers curl around their cock and brings them up to their peak in a rush of bubbly pleasure. Sicheng thinks they scream but whatever sound that leaves their mouth is swallowed by Johnny’s lips on their own and it is eternal.

Sicheng’s lashes flutter as their lips move slowly against Johnny’s and their beautiful stag chases his release with their body. Johnny is vocal even as Sicheng swallows his moans and gasps of surprise and Sicheng’s name.

Sicheng’s power may not be infinite but the way they can clench and break Johnny apart, his full lower lip between their teeth, certainly makes them feel like they are.

Johnny collapses against their chest and exhales softly as their rosy-tipped fingers card through Johnny’s blond hair. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Sicheng is glowing warm and brilliant beneath him, a warm smile curled on their kiss swollen lips. They are  _ perfect _ and he whispers it into their throat to a playful laugh.

“We haven’t hung the charm…” they say after they both manage to catch their breath, Johnny’s hands rubbing gentle over Sicheng’s still trembling sides. It is such a small thing but Johnny is amazed that they still remember. “Should we... ? Do we have to do it together?” Sicheng doesn’t think that they can walk, then, and Johnny has to bite his lip to avoid smirking in satisfaction. 

“I can do it if you don’t want to move?” The moonflowers have pillowed Sicheng so thoroughly and Johnny thinks that they look at home amongst the soft white blooms. “The charm is still yours and you will still feel it…” Johnny sits still as Sicheng unwinds the cord from Johnny’s antler and holds it out to Johnny. The smile on their lips is so nice that Johnny cannot stop himself from leaning in to kiss them as he wraps the cord around his own hand to carry the precious pink crystal to the wishing tree in the center of the island. Sicheng sits up on their elbows and watches, with warm eyes as Johnny walks to the tree. He cuts an impressive figure even not in his stag form and Sicheng finds themself wondering just how Johnny ended up theirs for as long as the universe will allow.

The moment the cord touches one of the higher branches of the tree, a rush of magic washes over Sicheng and rips a gasp from their lips. It’s stronger than anything they have ever felt before and they bring their thighs together in a shaking sigh. On the tip of their tongue they taste the deep forest rain that is Johnny and something…deeper and darker. It’s ecstasy and Sicheng thinks that they might have had another orgasm by the time Johnny finishes tying the cord around the tree. “Johnny…” they whisper, trembling from head to toe as they reach out for him. their quaking doesn’t stop until strong, familiar arms wrap around them and pull them into a chest just as familiar. “Did you feel that…?”

Johnny’s lips press petal soft against their temple and Sicheng sighs softly as his hand strokes slowly over their back. “The magic course through you?” when Sicheng nods and presses their face closer to his shoulder he squeezes them tighter. “It was…”   
“If you say ‘magical’, you and I are going to have problems.” Sicheng rolls their eyes as Johnny’s laugh vibrates against their throat, reaching up to grab onto one of the lower-lying branches of his antlers to cut the sound off with a startled moan. “I have never felt anything like that…”

“I thought it was wonderful,” Johnny whispers as he gathers Sicheng in his arms and slowly steps back into the lake to carry them to shore. “I think anything that involves your power is wonderful.”

Sicheng hums, eyes heavy as the lavender waters dance against their skin. It is enough to lull them to sleep and when Johnny asks them, quietly, if they’d like to ride on his back home, all they have the energy to do is nod. 

Renjun is on the porch with a mug of tea in his delicate fingers as Johnny walks through the forest line with Sicheng dozing on his back. There’s something otherworldly in his eyes and Johnny gets the sense that there is something the little doe is holding close to his chest and is waiting for the right moment to reveal. it would be uncanny if Johnny didn’t trust Renjun implicitly. “You made the wish?” he calls once Johnny is close enough to hear him without shouting.

Johnny inclines his head slowly, golden eyes reflecting the dying sun. Renjun smiles at him and Johnny relaxes with the knowledge that he  _ has _ done the right thing. There’s so much knowledge in those eyes for Renjun to be so young. It's odd that he’s alone on the porch but Johnny knows that Sungchan is just inside, getting his own tea.

“Good. Are you staying?” Johnny tilts his head. “Of course you can stay.” Renjun rises from his seat on the porch swing, setting his mug down and coming over to stroke his tiny hand over the soft fluff on Johnny’s throat. “You’re family, Youngho-hyung. You are  _ always _ welcome here.”

If Johnny could smile in this form, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about the deer queers on twitter!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
